


The Happiest Place on Earth

by WynterTwylight



Series: The Adventures of Cisco the Genius and His Grumpy Sidekick [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Animal Kingdom, Disney Fic, Fairy Tales, M/M, Romance, Selfies, Splash Mountain, all-star adventures, be our guest - Freeform, cisco and harry head to disney world, harrison wells appreciation ficathon 2017, harry and cisco both get really wet, harry wears mouse ears, kali river rapids, monorails, some food is involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WynterTwylight/pseuds/WynterTwylight
Summary: Cisco finally drags Harry to Disney world, and Harry doesnotlike it.And there is no way Harry actuallyenjoysthrill rides, right?Wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, the Disney World fic happened! These two are such dweebs. Just turn the "Reflections of Earth" soundtrack and you'll be good to go.
> 
> Sequel to [The Adventures of Cisco the Genius and his Grumpy Sidekick](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7296688), though this could stand alone.

Harry hadn’t taken Cisco seriously. When the younger man handed him a park hopper ticket good in all four Disney parks in Orlando, Florida, Harry knew he’d made a mistake. Especially when Cisco had told him to pack his bags—but pack light because he didn’t know how much luggage he could take when he vibed to somewhere else—and that the two of them had a reservation in a hotel room _on site._ So after Harry had complained profusely about the quality of an odd Mickey Mouse waffle—“It’s inefficient with space, Cisco”—they had made for the Magic Kingdom.

And now Harry was plummeting, his stomach was dropping, and for some stupid unimaginable reason, Cisco was screaming in glee next to him.

Harry wanted to die.

To make things worse, Harry’s scream was cut off by a sudden dousing of water, so by the time he’d finished falling his yell was more of a gurgle and the great Harrison Wells of Earth-2 was _soaked._ His signature floof was flattened, though Cisco—whose hair was drenched and not drying anytime soon—did laugh when Harry shook his head to be rid of the water. Droplets purposefully hit Cisco’s face, and Cisco would have retaliated if he’d had a better angle.

“Next time, warn me of the water, I don’t have an extra change of clothes in this bag,” Harry said, gesturing to the tactical bag he carried everywhere.

“With a name like _Splash Mountain,_ you should have expected it,” Cisco defended.

“Well, _Space Mountain_ is nothing like space.” Harry ran a hand through his hair, collecting more droplets. He shook his hand to dry it when he’d finished.

“It’s dark—”

“It’s a roller coaster in a dark room, sure, but that isn’t _space,”_

 _“_ I’m still going to make you ride it,” Cisco promised.

“ _Expedition Everest_ at least looks like the mountain and  _Under the Sea_ doesn’t involve _any_ water!” Harry exclaimed, grateful that Florida’s temperatures were at least _warm, “_ and what is Disney’s obsession with mountains anyway?”

“They’re fun to climb?” Cisco supplied lightly, “I don’t know, Harry, but let’s just go get some food and dry off or something.”

Harry didn’t follow when Cisco started walking, and the younger man turned around, his face questioning.

“…are there any other water themed rides that actually get you drenched?” Harry asked carefully.

Cisco’s smile was smug and sure. Harry had _liked Splash Mountain_.

“Oh I have _just_ the ride for you," Cisco said and grabbed Harry's hand before he could think twice about it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry was _very_ disappointed that Disney’s Animal Kingdom didn’t have enough animals for his taste. It was a misleading title for an amusement park, but Cisco vehemently disagreed. Harry didn’t buy it for a second.

“ _Kali River Rapids_ ,” Harry reads as Cisco pulls him past the sign and into the line where others are waiting to ride. They passed a few places where they could see the people on the ride and Harry gulped. Those were some very large splashes.

“Looks like fun, right?” Cisco elbowed the older man playfully in the side.

Harry just nodded, the anticipation making it easier to answer silently than speak. He didn’t even know _why_ he was nervous, just that he was.

He hated it and loved it at the same time. Harry was starting to realize that the dichotomy of feelings he was experiencing might be the reason why people go to parks like this in the first place. He was also suddenly very jealous of Cisco’s Earth’s theme parks.

 _Kali River Rapids_ was _looser_ than Harry was expecting. When he and Cisco strapped in next to each other—along with ten other complete _strangers_ who were way more excited than Harry—and started moving, Harry realized they were floating down an artificial river in a giant life raft.

It was utterly ridiculous.

And very, _very_ fun.

Harry and Cisco were jerked around turns and over small bumps after they went up a massive lift hill, continuing down the river. At one point they picked up so much speed that when they went down the final drop, the _entire_ raft was covered in a wave that resembled a small tsunami. Harry screamed without realizing it, and Cisco screamed with him, totally realizing it.

The ride ended shortly after that, and when Cisco and Harry stepped off, Harry clapped his wet hand on Cisco’s equally drenched back.

“So what else is fun here?” Harry asked, but Cisco was already leading them around a corner to a quieter—and more secluded—area.

“Hang on, we’ll get to that,” Cisco said as he unfolded his travel-sized vibing goggles from their custom-fitted case, “So glad we made these things waterproof,” He placed the finely-tuned device on his head and green light illuminated its lenses.

Cisco opened up a breach and motioned to Harry to grab his hand. "Figured we'd change before we headed to the next stop," Cisco said. Harry grabbed the outstretched appendage.

“And where might _that_ be?” Harry questioned.

“Epcot.”

“Ep—” Cisco cut him off by dragging Harry through the breach before the older man had a chance to finish.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ramon!" Harry chastised once they emerged into their room in the All-Star Music resort, greeted by clean beds, curtains with the sheet music of "Zippity Doo Dah", and Harry's pulse rifle propped up on a pillow.

They could have stayed at the Polynesian, the Contemporary, or even the Grand Floridian—though the last one might have made Harry a little uncomfortable—but when Cisco could vibe them to anywhere in the parks, the All-Star hotels weren't that bad.

Harry would have been more worried if Cisco didn’t know the ins and outs of every single Disney park and insisted on vibing them without knowing if they would end up in a crowd or not. That would have been awkward.

“ _What_ now, Harry?” Cisco said, walking over to his suitcase and shuffling through its contents.

“You’re dripping all over the carpet!”

“Well, it’s not like we had towels in the parks!” Cisco shouted back.

“You could have opened a breach in the bathroom,” Harry countered.

“And what? Have you step out of the breach _and possibly into the toilet?”_

Harry didn’t reply to that and went back to bickering about Cisco’s dripping. “Just stop leaving water everywhere.”

Cisco chose that moment to shed his shirt, and the younger man stared at Harry _the entire time._

Harry gulped and turned away. He was surprised. "Cisco, you could have warned me!"

Another clothing article dropped. And was that jingling… a belt?

 _Oh god,_ Harry thought. He’s going to die. This was the end.

"And what, dripped more water onto the carpet?" Cisco's voice was quieter, soothing.

This was _not_ fair. Nope. Cisco couldn’t know. Not here. Not _now._

Harry quickly gathered his own clothes and escaped into the bathroom. He closed the door with a motion just shy of a slam and resisted the urge to lean his back against it and slide to the ground. He quickly shed his own clothes, and reached for a towel to dry his hair, only to hear a quiet knock on the door.

“Yo, Harry?” Cisco said, voice back to its normal tone.

“Hmm?” Harry managed, hand still frozen.

“I kinda need a towel," Cisco said.

Harry didn’t say anything and cracked the door just enough to violently toss a towel in the general direction of ‘away’.

Harry had to get himself under control.

He focused himself by moving through a scientific protocol in his head, and when that failed, his brain flipped to building the vibe goggles in his head again.

Harry was so fucked.

“I’m decent,” Cisco said, “Ready when you are.”

Harry busied himself with drying his hair, throwing in numerous hair products to give it some volume, and then used his hands to rough it up a little to give it the signature distressed floof that everyone thought just _happened_.

He rejoined Cisco several minutes later, and Cisco already had a breach open with no intent to question Harry about his earlier reaction to a suddenly-shirtless Cisco.

Harry was thankful when the younger man pulled him through the liquid-esque portal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Cisco, this is the Magic Kingdom,” Harry said, happy to recognize where they ended up, but confused that he _did_ recognize it. It clearly wasn’t Epcat-cot-whatever.

“Yeah, while you were in the bathroom,” Cisco shot Harry a ruthless side-eye, “I checked reservations for a restaurant that’s almost always fully booked six months in advance. We got lucky, and I got us a reservation for two at…” Cisco’s voice trailed off as he shamelessly grabbed Harry’s hand for the millionth time that day and led him over to what looked to be a bridge. Cisco gestured with his whole arm, “ _Be Our Guest.”_

Harry stared. The bridge didn’t have any major drop below it, but like the rest of Disney World, whoever designed the landscapes of the parks was a master of perspective. If Harry didn’t understand the physics _behind_ perspective art, he might have been fooled. Instead, he stared in awe because it definitely _was_ art.

The bridge led to an ornate wooden door that led to what Harry could only assume to be the restaurant, though Harry couldn’t see past the dark hallway that lay just inside. The door was surrounded by rock—artificial rock, but rock nonetheless—and on top of it was a grand castle that seemed reminiscent of fairy tales his mother had told him back on his home earth when he was a child. Cisco would later confirm this.

The castle itself was actually quite small, but it seemed so much larger. Much like the castle they had seen when they’d entered the park earlier—Cinderella’s, if he remembered correctly—the lower parts of the castle were of normal proportions, but as the castle rose, the windows got smaller and the building got narrower, giving the effect of the castle being larger than life.

Harry thought that was pretty cool.

Cisco’s hand tugging harry’s own broke Harry out of his haze and Cisco had just finished talking to a hostess to check in for their reservation. Cisco looked really excited, and Harry would have been lying if he said he _wasn’t_ excited. Someone with a cart of hot apple cider rolled their way and Cisco and Harry both eagerly accepted a steaming cup of the beverage.

“Now all we have to do is wait,” Cisco said, “cheers,” he held out his cup. Harry clinked it with his own, as best as one could clink with a paper cup.

“Cheers,” Harry echoed.

“Do you know the story of Beauty and the Beast?” Cisco asked after a few moments of silence.

“Is it something exclusive to your Earth?” Harry said.

“Maybe,” Cisco contemplated for a moment. Harry gave him time. They were in no rush. “It’s a tale about a merchant with many daughters, the youngest of which is named Beauty, and like her name was very beautiful. She loved to read, and was known for being kind and pure. Her father was going to go on a trip, and before he left he asked all of his daughters what they want him to bring back for them.

“While the others asked for lavish gifts such as gold and jewels, Beauty asked for a rose.” Cisco continued, “On the hunt for that rose, the father stumbled upon a castle owned by a creature known as the Beast. The Beast was furious but told the father that he could have the rose _and_ his life if he sent one of his daughters back to live wit the Beast. Does any of this sound familiar?”

Harry was in the act of sipping the last of his cider when Cisco asked the question, so he shook his head instead of talking.

“Ah, well, as you could probably imagine, Beauty heard of what had happened to her father in the woods when he did finally come home, and she volunteered to go to the castle, no questions asked.”

“Did he kill her?” Harry asked. He wouldn’t have been surprised.

“Actually the opposite,” Cisco explained, “She arrived at the Beast’s castle—” Cisco pointed to the artificial castle on the hill, and Harry understood the story Cisco was telling was the story behind the restaurant, “—and he showered her with gifts and feasts and everything she could imagine. But she was still alone, and only had the beast to talk to. They spoke every night, and over time she warmed up to him. Some legends say he asked her to marry her every night and she refused. The _ultimate_ friend zoning. Well, for a while.”

Cisco finished his own cider in a quick gulp and crumpled the cup in his hand, then continued. "Eventually, she fell in love with him and when _that_ happened, the Beast turned into a handsome prince instead of a frightening beast. All he needed was to be truly loved to switch back to the human he was before. There's also a curse and a bunch of singing, but that's not important.”

"Ah," Harry said, "So what are we doing?"

"Going to eat at the Beast's castle," Cisco said.

“He’s not still the Beast, right?” Harry asked.

“No, he is.”

“Wonder—”

“Ramon!” A hostess called, “Party of two!” Cisco and Harry trotted over to where the hostess was waiting for them. She had a clipboard in one hand and a clearly fake candelabra in the other. The candelabra had small light bulbs instead of flames, and Harry reckoned that was for the best.

Cisco took the offered light. “The Beast welcomes you.” The hostess led them inside, and it was dark at first. They passed a hallway with armor, and the woodwork as beautiful.

Finally, they arrived in a _massive_ ballroom that had tables placed throughout. The room was entirely closed off, with no outside view, though there was a large artificial window on the side farthest from the entrance with faux snowflakes gently falling down to imitate a winter night.

“They really go all out,” Harry whispered to Cisco, amazed that all of the structures were built so cleanly _and_ covered in artificial rock. He was having trouble trying to make sense of it all.

“Oh yeah, it’s _Disney,_ Harry,” Cisco said.

Like that was an answer.

The two were seated at a table shortly after that and the hostess took the candelabra back. Harry made a show of unfolding the red napkin that had been made into a rose before placing it on his lap once their food arrived. Harry enjoyed his steak, and his dessert—they both picked the Grey Stuff when the dessert cart came by—and finished off his drink just in time for Cisco to finish off his own.

“That was _delicious,”_ Harry patted his belly—just once and very slightly, but Cisco saw it—and started walking towards the exit.

“I told you, Disney doesn’t kid around.” Cisco walked next to him, and Harry only halted in his steps when he saw someone dressed up like the Beast and outrageously at that. Cisco explained that they had to get their pictures with him.

“Oh _no,”_ Harry said, “definitely not.”

“We have to thank him for the lovely meal!” Cisco explained, elbowing Harry to try and bring his point home.

Harry was about to argue, but then he understood. This was _Disney._ The rules of reality didn’t… apply.

“Well, _of course,_ we must." Harry grinned wickedly and marched over to take his place on one side of the Beast. Cisco took the other, and both of them smiled when a photographer took their picture.

Cisco had it sent to his email—since Harry didn’t have one—and the two of them left the Beast’s castle with linked arms. They walked back to the monorail station, ambling along, neither letting go of the other until they got to the beginning of Main Street.

“Can we go to Epcat now?” Harry asked, staring at the purple monorail that they hadn’t ridden yet. Cisco was right. It did look oddly similar to the Light rail on his own Earth.

“It’s Ep _cot,”_ Cisco corrected, “and yes, of _course.”_

Cisco led the way.

“What does Epcot even mean?” Harry asked while they were walking.

“It’s an acronym. Experimental Prototype Community of Tomorrow,” Cisco rattled it off easily.

“And this is from the 1980s?”

“Yes,”

"Well, it failed." Harry stepped onto the monorail and dodged before Cisco could slap his arm. Cisco really was too much fun to provoke and even more so when the two of them weren't stressed out over a meta or evil speedster.

“Shut up and take a selfie with me,” Cisco took out his phone once they sat down.

Unlike the last time, Harry didn’t argue and smiled as best he could. Right before Cisco clicked the photo button, Harry leaned just a little closer to Cisco and smiled a little bit more.

Cisco kept that picture for _years_ after, eventually losing it due to a bad phone update.

He never forgave that update, but Harry made up for it _plenty_ of times.

The monorail did have a mechanical voice that did sound exactly like the AI that controlled Harry’s Earth’s Light rail. Cisco was right.

_“Ladies and gentlemen, as you board please move all the way across your car to make room for everyone.”_

Cisco still smiled goofily when the mechanical voice spoke, though. Harry rolled his eyes and Cisco bumped shoulders with him playfully.

“Pssst, Harry,” Cisco whispered.

“What? You don’t have to whisper, Ramon,” Harry said.

“Shhhh! We’re gonna miss the best part!”

Cisco was _unbelievably_ happy when the voice continued, and he mouthed the words as they were relayed.

_“Please stand clear of the doors. Por favor mantenerse al lado de las puertas.”_

The doors shut exactly like they do on Harry’s Earth, and then they were moving.

It wasn't a long journey—just over ten minutes—and Harry did get a more comprehensive history of just how prototypical the Experimental Prototype Community of Tomorrow really was. Apparently, there was a ride that explored hydroponic agriculture—and Harry wanted to ride that one—amongst other rides and attractions that were scientifically based.

Harry _really_ liked Epcot. Well, he would have liked it more if Cisco hadn’t dragged him right past _Living with the Land_ —the hydroponics ride—and straight into a ride that had a very, _very_ long line.

“Ramon, you’ve got to be kidding me,” Harry said. But Cisco kept walking down a separate lane that was… empty?

Cisco didn’t stop walking, but turned his head around and gestured to their Magic Bands: the bracelets that had RFIDs that had all of their tickets, dining plans, and room passes.

“One word, Harry,” Cisco paused for dramatic emphasis, “ _FastPass.”_

“That’s two words,” Harry said, now trying very hard to keep up with Cisco. They were passing _so_ many people in the opposing lane.

“Not in Disney!” Cisco shouted, and rounded a corner.

Harry was all but chasing Cisco like they were elementary kids playing a game of tag when they finally got to the end of the FastPass line. Harry could see people disappearing into a room, but that was all. They were closer to the front than everyone else they had passed, though. No wonder the wait time was three hours at the _back_ of the line.

Not for them, though.

“So Harry, I wanted to show you the wonders of Earth Prime,” Cisco was still trying to catch his breath, “but it’s hard to go to all of the great places at once, so this might just be the next best thing. I give you, _Soarin’._ ”

They went in with the next group, and they filtered in with others into a large room. Harry didn’t even know _why_ it was so large. Cisco pulled him to one of the ride cars—though they were more like hang gliders—and then helped Harry strap in. The ride attendants made sure everything was secure, and Harry was a little antsy about putting his tactical bag on the ground where someone could take it.

Then the lights dimmed, and the big white wall in front of them was actually a screen, and Harry couldn’t see anything because there was another car in front of—

“Ahhhhh!” Harry yelped as they were suddenly thrust up into the air.

And then Harry could see _everything._

Cisco and he were _flying_ over beautiful landscapes. Fields, canyons, waterfalls, and it was _beautiful._ The cars they sat in lurched and dropped every now and then, moving with the footage on the screen to create a surreal experience and leaning from left to right. Harry tried not to think about how high they were while all of this was happening, or _how_ it was happening—on a mechanical level, of course—and settled into the scenery.

His earth looked _nothing_ like this. His Earth had fewer trees and more metal and concrete. Epcot—or at least what it was supposed to be—reminded Harry more of his Earth than of Cisco's, especially when he was seeing the _glorious and beautiful nature_ of this Earth.

Then there was a smell of oranges, and Harry was confused until he was distracted by another short drop. All at once the screen shut off and they returned to their former locations closer to the ground. Harry and Cisco climbed out of their seats, Harry grabbed his tactical bag, and they made for the exit.

When they left The Land—the area where _Living with the Land_ and _Soarin’_ branched off from—it was almost nine-o-clock in the evening, and Cisco took off running towards what Harry understood to be the World Showcase—or the place where food, dining, and souvenirs from many major countries in the world were represented.

Cisco ran past Canada, the United Kingdom, and halted Harry when they reached France.

“Do you like fireworks?” Cisco asked hopefully.

“Of course!” Harry replied, “I used to make them when I was in high school. Jesse and I made some pretty ones when she was in elementary school.”

“ _You made fireworks with Jesse when she was in elementary school?”_

“It’s just a simple chemical reaction.” Harry shrugged.

“Yeah!” Cisco yelled, “An _explosive_ one!”

“We were _perfectly_ safe—”

“—you can’t be safe with explosives and small children!”

“She was _eleven,_ Crisco.”

“Ugh, just…” Cisco paused and gathered his thoughts. “..hold right there. I need to go… get some things.” Cisco said.

Before Harry could object, Cisco was already running away from him, headed who knows where. Harry also definitely didn’t have a map, so he settled for sitting down on a short wall. He whipped out his phone for this Earth and checked his text messages.

The Team Flash group chat wanted to know what they were up to, and Cisco had sent them the picture of Harry and himself with the Beast from earlier.

Harry—somewhat high off the gloriousness that _is_ Disney World—did something crazy. He turned the camera around on himself. Harry put the world showcase Lagoon in the background with a crepe stand also in the frame, and snapped a picture, sending it.

“Oh my _god,_ are you taking selfies?!” Cisco chose that moment to return with two glasses of champagne in tow.

Harry smiled a _very_ guilty smile. “I just want my grandkids to know I did cool stuff.”

Cisco laughed, "Well, put one of these, because we gotta take another for _my_ grandkids.” Cisco gestured to two objects that looked like hats that were nestled in the crook of his arm.

Harry picked one of the hats up and realized it looked a hell of a lot like Disney's mascot Mickey Mouse.

Cisco wanted him to wear _mouse ears?_

Harry was a scientist who had done _many_ experiments on mice in his undergraduate years. Wearing mouse ears _had_ to be against the rules or something.

He still put them on.

Cisco _screamed._

 _“_ Ah, Harry you look _awesome!”_ Cisco set the glasses of champagne down on the wall Harry was sitting on earlier and Cisco quickly donned a pair of Mickey Mouse ears of his own. Clearly, the younger man had no moral qualms about wearing a synthetic part of a creature used in laboratory experimentation.

Cisco picked up a glass of champagne in one hand and Harry picked up the other. The two of them clinked their glasses together—for real this time—and smiled enthusiastically while Cisco captured the moment.

Harry was _never_ going to live this down.

Fortunately, he didn’t care.

Then Harry couldn’t take it anymore. He stood up, grabbed Cisco’s free hand in his own, and squeezed it.

“Ramo—Cisco. _Francisco.”_ Harry addressed. Cisco froze but didn't tense. "I have to tell you something." Harry swallowed.

"I have to tell you something too," Cisco said. It was more a squeak than anything else.

“Well me first—” Harry was going to lose confidence.

“—no, I gotta—” Cisco interjected.

“ _Cisco, if you don’t—”_

“—Harry, come _on,”_

“Dinner!” Harry resorted to shouting. They weren’t going to get anywhere, and people were already staring.

“What?” Cisco said.

Either he was going to need the drink to get over what he was about to say, or it was going to be used to celebrate. He was starting to think the former would be the answer. Harry had to finish what he’d started first, though.

“I’d like to ask you to dinner,” Harry took a breath.

“Like a date or—”

“ _Yes, a date.”_

“You big, adorable, _grumpy_ genius," Cisco said, and then embraced the other man. Harry's arms moved to return the action, and Cisco relaxed in Harry's hug.

"I'm still not your sidekick," Harry whispered.

“Whatever you say.” Cisco dismissed.

A little voice in the back of Harry’s head reminded him of an old friend—by the name of Randolf if he remembered correctly—once telling him never to date the people he worked with.

Harry decided if things didn’t work out with Cisco he could always escape to Earth-2 and never come back, but he strongly suspected things wouldn’t come to that.

Once they parted, Harry grabbed Cisco’s hand and interlaced their fingers together.

“Hey, Harry?”

“Yeah, Cisco?” Harry replied.

“To us,” Cisco held up his wine glass.

“To us,” Harry repeated, and the two of them watched the most amazing fireworks show on earth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry and Cisco were headed back to the monorail station when Cisco noticed Harry seemed a little blue.

“What’s wrong?” Cisco asked.

"Well, we didn't get to see everything, and there's so much to see," Harry said.

Cisco punched him in the shoulder, “That’s why I got us five-day park hoppers instead of just one-day passes.” Cisco winked.

“Oh you _devil,”_ Harry said.

Cisco ran and like they’d been doing all day, Harry chased him.

**Author's Note:**

> So um, Epcot has that whole International Food and Wine Festival thing... 
> 
> And I'm taking a trip to Disney in the spring...
> 
> Yeah, there will be more. 
> 
> Side note: I'm [GideonShipsIt](http://gideonshipsit.tumblr.com) on Tumblr, so hit me up if you wanna balb or scream or whatever. 
> 
> Stay crazy!


End file.
